Max's Valentine's Dance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: 15-year old Maximus is going on his first Valentine's Day dance with Saori and he's also trying to learn the true meaning of Valentine's Day and spending it with someone you love. Dedicated to The Master of Stories. Enjoy!
1. Valley Valentine

Another Max fic in his teenage years and with this being the week of Valentine's Day and all...might as well go with it. This is for The Master of Stories and I hope you like this!

* * *

Max's Valentine's Dance

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Valley Valentine

One day in the villages of Shanghai Secluded Valley, everyone has been spreading all kinds of love everywhere when it comes to their loved ones and their longtime mates and that could only mean one thing; Valentine's Day is coming near. From decorations to flowers and everything in between...the entire of Valley is completely enamored with valentine's everything to celebrate the time they have with the ones they love.

And it speaks truth somewhere in the Bushido-Akio household and there's nothing but love all around; despite the fact that Valentine's Day is only a week away and there's a lot of time to prepare something special for the loved ones in the family.

In Oak Sung's backyard, we seek a 15 year old white tiger that's trying to understand the world very well and is always one to keep everything in perspective amongst all the bad things that had happened to him in his early childhood. Since moving to Shanghai Secluded Valley, he's felt nothing but peace and a whole lot of wisdom from such a teenage cub...yet still remains his humble, easygoing personality.

"Hey, Max."

Max turned around and noticed Musaki walking by and he said, "Hey, cuz. What's up?"

"Not a lot. Hey...can you do your cousin a favor?" asked Musaki.

Max could suddenly tell that he's gonna be stuck with a babysitting routine for Musaki's kids and he said, "You need me to watch your kids, aren't you?"

"Actually...that's not what I came here for. I want your advice on something. I know Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to do something special for Summer. What should I do?" asked Musaki.

Max blinked his eyes for a few seconds and he said, "Why don't you give her some roses or a romantic candlelight dinner?"

"I've always given Summer romantic candlelight dinners everytime and she always loves them. Roses...sounds like a good option. But what can I make it all the more special?" asked Musaki.

"Saki...whatever special it can be, just make sure you don't overdo it. I think Auntie Summer being around you might make it a special time for her." Max replied.

After hearing what Max said, Musaki could tell that he doesn't need to do anything else fancy to make it a special Valentine's Day for Summer and just to be there is good enough for her and it really helped a lot and he said, "Thanks, Max. I had no idea you could know so much about relationships."

"I don't. I just don't want you to come up with something weird to overdo it." Max stated.

"Right...of course." Musaki stated.

Max lets out a big sigh and climbs on a tree to look at the valley for a second and Musaki said, "When you come back to the house, can you watch Takashi and Kagehiko for me? I have to head downtown to find a wonderful present for Summer for Valentine's Day."

"I knew that one was coming. All right, Saki." Max stated.

"Thanks. And don't worry about Sora. Summer's still breastfeeding him." Musaki replied, after heading out of the backyard.

The term 'breastfeeding' froze Max in his tracks and he lets out a deep sigh and muttered, "I wish you didn't spit out the 'BF' word in front of me."

* * *

Stick around for this awesome story! BTW, Max is 15 in this story...so let's just say it takes place in a year before the events of 'Max's Choice'.


	2. Dance Announcement

And we seek Max babysitting Musaki's kids and he receives a surprise opportunity!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dance Announcement

Later in the day while Max is playing with Takashi and Kagehiko in the frontyard, he noticed Takashi still chasing after him faster and with that, Max decided to go a lot faster to make sure he wins this game and Takashi is still determined to catch up to his tiger cousin one way or another and he went a little faster to beat Max at his own game.

Max was surprised that the four year old panda cub is still not giving up yet and wants to go after him as fast as he can and just wants to win and afterwards...Max got to the front room before Takashi did and said, "I won."

Takashi panted heavily as he sat back down and said, "I can...still beat you."

"Maybe next time, Taka. For now...let's just sit down and rest." Max said, as he sat down.

Takashi was crawling and got on Max's chest as he got closer to his face and said, "But I still wanna play."

Max could tell that Takashi still wants to play with him and Max said, "You never stop, do you?"

Kagehiko was looking over and he crawled towards Takashi and rolled around the porch like a little ball and giggled as well and Max lets out a chuckle and said, "That's pretty cool."

Kagehiko lets out a giggle and said, "Cool..."

Takashi crawls towards Kagehiko and tries to copy everything Kagehiko did and wanted to do it way better than he did and Max couldn't believe that Takashi is barely taking a break and resting up and he said, "Just like Uncle Akashi...you never give up and always keep going."

Speaking of Akashi...it's been a long time since they've last seen each other and when the subject of Akashi comes up, in pops Saori in his head and he really wanted to see how she was doing and it hit him...what would he do for her on this holiday. Max didn't really give Valentine's Day some thought because it's all that mushy-gushy stuff...only to find that he's hiding the fact that he has a lot of feelings for Saori.

As he kept thinking about it, Summer came out of the house with Saburo in her arms and she looks at Kagehiko and Takashi tumbling around the porch and she just giggled as she watched the cutest thing happening in her eyes and Summer said, "Hi, Max."

Max snapped out of it and saw Summer standing there and he said, "Hey, Summer."

"I'll take these two from here. Saki left you watching them, didn't he?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, he did." Max replied.

Summer picked up both Takashi and Kagehiko as they sat down on the ground and she said, "Saki really loves these boys a lot."

Soon enough, two foxes comes out of the room and sat down with Summer; one a six year old red fox and a five year old silver fox; and Max said, "Hi, guys."

"Hey, cousin Max." the foxes said.

A few seconds later, Max sees a couple of people holding out flyers through the entire valley announcing a Valentine's Day dance and some subjects started to announce it all around and Max was familiar with the paw on the back of their vests, coats or shirts and he could tell that it's Okami imprinted.

"We are having a Valentine's Day dance held at the Heavenly Tower this Valentine's Day! Anyone that wants to come...please attend with your couple or dates! Anyone that wants some more information has to meet with Akashi Tora Okami right this minute!"

Suddenly, Max saw someone on the rickshaw and sitting on top was Saori and it was like time had stopped the minute he saw her beautiful face passing by and when Saori looked on, she could not believe that she saw Max standing there and it was like fate has completely came towards this point.

"And someone has to dance with Akashi's sister...of her choosing."

Max was completely looking forward to this entire thing and he wants nothing more to dance with Saori and the fact that she's gonna choose who she wants to dance with...made his confidence go up.

"Saori..." Max whispered.

* * *

A dance? Saori? You know Max is willing to take a lot of chances! Stay tuned!


	3. Chance of a Lifetime

And Max is one to take chances...and he's not gonna let that slip!

* * *

Chapter 3: Chance of a Lifetime

Soon after Max witnessed the rickshaw passing through the house, his heart felt like it was beating at a million miles per second after seeing Saori in her beautiful ways and it just made him feel like he wants to take this chance and go after it. Summer could tell that Max is gonna go for it...which surprised her because he had no intent on celebrating Valentine's Day...unless it's something to do with Saori. She looks at Max and said, "Maybe you should go for it, Max."

"I know I wanna go for it. But...what if she chooses someone that looks better than me; like someone muscular, tall, brute or...maybe someone that's in a much higher position? Or like into one of those mysterious guys?" Max said, with a hint of worry.

Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing from Max; a huge sense of insecurity and worries that Saori might go for someone else that's not Max and she said, "What are you talking about, Max? You know Saori loves you, right?"

"I really do." Max responded.

"And you love her, right?" asked Summer.

"Yes, I do." Max stated.

"Well...if you already know that, why are you worried about what Saori would see in a guy? I know you two have great history together back when you were cubs. I could never forget that day when Arizona introduced her to you for the first time and you two are inseparable." Summer stated.

Max knew she had a point with this and thinking back on the time that he saved her from a band of croc bandits back at the Valley of Peace when he was eight and though it was their first meeting, his caring heart completely took fold in this and they've always been great for each other and he wouldn't want that to be over quickly.

"You're right, Summer. I guess it's just my head talking. You know I'm at that stage where I might worry about getting a girlfriend and who would it be." Max answered.

Summer nods her head in agreement and she replied, "Exactly. You know it's meant to be and when you know deep in your heart that you two are meant to be together, you gotta go with it. How do you think it was when I fell hard for Musaki?"

She did have another point there and he said, "I guess I gotta go for it."

"You better head in quick because you have to meet up with Akashi right away." Summer reminded.

With that, Max quickly took off to follow the rickshaw to catch up with her right away and he's doing it all for one reason; love.

Summer watches him go and she lets out a smile and thought to herself, 'Good luck, Max.'

Then, she looks at her cubs and the adopted foxes and said, "Someday...you'll have a girlfriend when you're older."

The red fox lets out a groan of disgust and said, "Ma...girls are icky."

Summer chuckled softly as she rubbed the fox's head and said, "I'm a girl, Luke. Am I icky?"

"No...you're mom." Luke replied.

* * *

You're probably wondering why Musaki has kids. I'll explain it to you when you guys send a review; but let's just say they're exclusive characters for an upcoming KFP fic.


	4. Valentine Choosing

And Saori meets Max...while Max follows the rickshaw! The things someone can do for love...

* * *

Chapter 4: Valentine Choosing

Meanwhile, as Saori rides around the entire Secluded Valley, she knew that she hasn't stepped foot in there in a long time and mainly because she has close connections with some old friends and one crush that she's always been around for a long time. As she looks out the window and sees everything there, it just made her feel like she's back in her third home and wished that she can take it all in.

"Saori?"

Saori's ears perked up and turns to one of Akashi's security servants and replied, "Yes, Satoshi?"

"We must head back to the Heavenly Tower if we are to prepare for this year's Valentine's Day dance." Satoshi replied.

"Okay." Saori replied.

She sat back down as they departed out of the Valley, yet she couldn't help but think of one reason why she'd want to come and then...she saw someone running behind the rickshaw and as she got closer to the back, she recognized the white tiger running by and in a hint of shock, she was surprised to see him coming.

"Max?" Saori whispered.

Satoshi also saw Max following behind the rickshaw in all fours and he assumed that Max might be up to no good and asked Saori, "Shall we dispose of him?"

"No disposing of any kind, Satoshi!" Saori exclaimed.

"Why's that? Do you even know him?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes, I do!" Saori replied.

With that, the rickshaw came to a stop and Max stopped as well and he panted heavily and hoped that he can see Saori and when it opened, he saw one of Akashi's security servants come out of there and walked over to the teenage cub and asked, "Saori claims that she knows you. Is that accurate?"

"Yes, sir." Max replied.

"State your name." Satoshi said.

"Maximus Bushido-Akio."

"Bushido-Akio, huh? How do we know that you're not here to take advantage of Saori like many other men?" asked Satoshi, giving him a suspicious look.

Saori overheard that and she face-palmed herself after witnessing that and she muttered to herself, "Akashi...I'm going to beat you up for this. Just as soon as this dance is over."

"I'm not, sir. Me and Saori go back when we were kids and I saved her from a group of croc bandits at the Valley of Peace." Max explained.

"And why didn't Akashi tell me about this, hmmm?" asked Satoshi.

Saori wasn't content on standing there and watching this go down and as Max was explaining things very politely, Saori got out of the rickshaw and went over to both of them and she said to Satoshi, "Enough already."

"Do you know this ruffian?" asked Satoshi.

"This ruffian...happens to be my future mate." Saori replied, with a feisty snarl.

Satoshi stammered in disbelief that Max is gonna be her future mate and asked, "Says who?"

"Says my brother!" Saori exclaimed.

"Impossible! He can't be trusted!" Satoshi responded.

Saori was trying her best not to cause a scene in front of Max and she said, "Can we talk about this later? At least until we get back to the Heavenly Tower? Max is sweet, kind, gentle and really cute."

Max was blushing on the cute part and it's one he's heard before, but is actually used to that. Satoshi walked back to the rickshaw without saying a word and Saori lets out a deep sigh and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Max replied.

Saori nods and she looks at Max in the eye and said, "It's good to see you again, Maximus."

"You too. Saori...I really hope I can spend Valentine's Day with you at that dance. That is...if you haven't asked anyone else yet." Max said, kicking his feet on the ground.

"Not really. Besides...I pick the guy I wanna go out with as a date for that dance. And to me...I think I already found one." Saori replied, looking at Max.

Max was literally surprised that she picked him, but he also knew in his heart that she'd want him to go to the dance as a Valentine's date and she asked, "Wanna head over to see my brother?"

"Sure." Max replied, smiling.

With that, Saori and Max held hands as they went back in the rickshaw and it stunned Satoshi to see that Max is going too and he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Max is coming with us. Just be nice." Saori replied.

Satoshi kept his eye on Max and he still doesn't trust him, assuming that he might be one of those boys to take full advantage of her, but that's up to Akashi to judge as they head to the Heavenly Tower.

* * *

I thought up of the Satoshi character that's this over-the-top, completely insane and overprotective bodyguard for Saori. Master of Stories...and Akashi, what do you think of the Satoshi character? Stay tuned for more!


	5. Heading to the Heavenly Tower

And we see Saori and Max catching up with each other on the way back to Akashi's village.

* * *

Chapter 5: Heading to the Heavenly Tower

Within a few minutes or so on departing Shanghai Secluded Valley, Max was very anxious to meet up with Akashi because it has been a long time since they've seen each other...yet their villagers are a few miles closer from each other because of China and Japan's breakthrough spots where a quarter of Japanese residents live in China and many Chinese residents live in Japan to bring their cultures together as one.

Meanwhile, Max was happy to be anywhere near Saori and he hopes that he'll get a chance to do something special for this Valentine's Day and when he looked at her...he couldn't keep her eyes off of her for one second because of how beautiful she looks right in front of him and he had always missed that gorgeous smile of hers and slender body as well.

Satoshi on the other hand...kept his eyes on Max and wanted to protect her from him, but because these two have history with each other, he has zero interference between them and Saori looked at Max and said, "I'm really surprised that you came after me."

"How could I not?" asked Max.

Saori chuckled softly for a second and replied, "You still look very handsome as ever and...have you gotten taller?"

"Since breakfast." Max replied.

"So...what have you been doing lately?" asked Saori.

Max chuckled softly and replied, "I've been doing okay. Just getting used to being in Shanghai Secluded Valley and ever since I settled in there, it's a lot more peaceful and serene than it was back at the Valley of Peace. It just feels like every single ounce of my troubles have been left behind and things are pretty good. I just got interested in wood carving and sharpening swords."

"Wow...that sounds really good." Saori said, amazed.

Max nodded his head at that and said, "I hope that I can be a blacksmith or a weapon sharpener/polisher."

"That sounds fascinating. How are things with you and Tigress?" asked Saori.

Max lets out a deep sigh and he knew that question was coming up and he replied, "Me and your stepmom aren't in good speaking terms right now."

That kinda surprised Saori the most after hearing that they're not speaking to each other at this point and she asked, "Why?"

"For two reasons; because I was leaving the Valley of Peace and that I decided not to continue on with kung-fu because I had found a new passion for me." Max replied.

"And that passion is...?" asked Saori.

"Wood carving and sharpening weapons. I got my start when I was about 11 when I was at an amateur sword sharpener/polisher contest and I think everyone was shocked that I actually did that. I've been doing a lot of kung-fu since I was young, but my heart wasn't really in it. I've been doing the same regime of training for so long and I wanted to do something different with it, but Tigress kinda refused to allow it because I have to follow the same standards as everyone else. Of course...what could I do? I rebelled. I just didn't feel right doing the same thing over and over again." Max answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Saori stated, in concern.

"It's okay. It didn't mean I was gonna give up on kung-fu completely. I just needed a break for a while before I can come back to it. No one asked me to take a break or made me do so. I made the choice to take a break from it. That doesn't mean I have lost respect for the art form in China." Max answered.

"I hope you two work it out soon." Saori added.

"Me too. What about you?" asked Max.

"Well...I'm still training with my stepmom and I'm doing my best to train on running the Tora clan. It gets a little harder, but I'm still learning." Saori answered.

Max smiled at that and said, "That's good for you, Saori."

As they kept talking with each other, they didn't realize that they've made it back to the Heavenly Tower until the rickshaw came to a complete stop and by the time they've gotten out, they were stunned to see millions of boys standing there to get a glimpse of Saori and that made Max totally shocked and nervous...whereas the other boys that witnessed him with Saori though, they see Max as a threat and a challenge.

Max was very well aware of this happening, but he's not gonna compete for Saori's affections because their love is meant to be and Max said, "Who are they?"

"Every boy that wants to date me and/or escort me to the Valentine's Day dance." Saori replied.

"I bet Akashi's gonna have a field day with that." Max stated.

* * *

Millions of boys competing for Saori's love? Just got interesting. Happy V-DAY!


	6. Uniting Akashi

We reunite with Max with Akashi and old friends/family reunion sparks up!

* * *

Chapter 6: Uniting Akashi

By the time all three of them got out of the rickshaw, boys from all kinds of different walks of life held their eyes on Max who's with Saori and they were under the impression that this is Saori's boyfriend, but they were more than willing to fight the teenage white cub for her love and Saori could tell that they're all trying to gain loads of attention from them in ways they could never imagine.

"Hey, Saori! Ditch this loser and get with a real man!"

"I could be your date for the dance! Dump this poser peasant!"

"Why are you hanging with him when I can be your boyfriend?!"

"I know you want me, girl!"

Saori wished that Akashi could come out and tell the boys to go back to their villages and confirm them that she's off-limits to anyone except for Max and all of those comments grated her nerves to no end, but Max is the only one that took it in stride and just be mature about it rather than fighting back at them because it could end up in a confrontation.

By the time they reached the door, they entered in the tower safe and sound and Saori turned to Max and said, "Sorry about the riffraff outside."

"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with plenty riffraff before." Max responded.

Satoshi was still leery about Max and he was still determined to keep a watchful eye in case he's literally up to something and they made their way upstairs to see Akashi and Max was a little anxious to see him again and by the time they made it there, Satoshi knocked on his door and waited for Akashi's response.

"Who's there?"

"It is I, Satoshi. Your admiral, royal, if not most important security guard in the entire Heavenly Tower; sworn to protect the lives of your family from intruders, strangers and the occasional random boys that will find unsuitable for your liking. And will spend an enormous amount of eternity to shield from from threat and many other dangerous situations that may come across as..."

"I get it already. There's no need to repeat your entire occupation." Akashi stated.

"Well...we are back home after a ride around this Shanghai Secluded Valley and we brought in a 'guest'. Be careful...he may be a nuisance with your sister." Satoshi added.

Max shook his head in response to that while Saori face-palmed herself after Satoshi's statement and Akashi said, "Who's the guy with her now?"

"Some ruffian named...Maximus. Even the name sounds hideous." Satoshi added.

"Maximus? As in Maximus Bushido-Akio?" Akashi asked.

Within a few seconds, Akashi opened up the door and saw Saori standing there with Max by her side and Akashi could not be more happier to see the white tiger...and more surprised to see him grown up into a teenager and he said, "Maximus!"

"Hi, Akashi." Max said, happily.

"Hey...come over and give your wolf brother/father a huge hug!" Akashi exclaimed, joyfully.

Max chuckled softly as he went towards Akashi and hugged him tightly and that was a wonderful sight for Saori to see and aftrer the two embraced, Akashi said, "If I had known you were coming, I would've presented myself more."

"You're fine, Akashi. Although...you could lose the wrap on your head." Max stated, pointing at the wrap.

Akashi looks up and sees that he's still wearing the wrap and removes it quickly and said, "Sorry. The whole valentine's day dance got me a little preppy."

"Akashi...do you actually know this one?" asked Satoshi, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I do. We go back years. I've known him since he was a little cub...and now he's not so little anymore. You've really grown up." Akashi replied.

Max nodded his head in agreement at this and Satoshi found it impossible to believe and asked, "But...are you certain you can trust him with Saori around?"

"Yes, I do. Max is very harmless. Heck, he saved my sister from those croc bandits back at the Valley of Peace one day. That's how I can tell that I can trust him with my sis that she'll be well protected at all costs." Akashi answered.

"Well...then I guess that's it for me." Satoshi stated, but not before looking at Max with a suspicious look.

"I'm onto you, boy." Satoshi stated.

After watching him leave, Akashi lets out a huge sigh and said, "Don't mind Satoshi. He's just looking after my sister in case some boy comes to take advantage of her. I know he means well...but I'm sure he'll soften up once I tell him about you...eventually."

* * *

Stick around to see what else happens next!


	7. True Valentine

And we see the three of them talking with themselves and it looks as if Saori's already got a choice very early.

* * *

Chapter 7: True Valentine

After the three of them went in Akashi's room, Max could tell things have changed since they last visit the Heavenly Tower a long time ago and it seems as though Akashi has done well for himself and both of them sat down near the edge of the bed and Akashi turned to them and asked Max, "So...how did you manage to get here?"

"Well...I saw the rickshaw of yours passing by Shanghai Secluded Valley and your sister in that window and something inside of my head just screamed, 'Go after her, you idiot! She's your future mate!' So...I ran behind the rickshaw to catch up with her. Kinda dumb, right?" asked Max, sheepishly.

Akashi could relate to what Max had just said and he replied, "No, it's not dumb. If anything...I would've done the same thing if it was Miyo."

Saori smiled at that answer and she just felt a lot of joy in her heart and stated, "I think it showed jhow much you actually care about me and how committed you are."

"I just did what I thought was the risk I was gonna take. I mean...I never really gave Valentine's day a lot of thought because everyone's always being all lovey-dovey towards others when it comes to this one holiday; gifts, flowers, chocolates. But the main reason why I kinda don't celebrate it is that everyone always feels like they're never gonna get a valentine." Max answered.

"But you always send me valentine's cards every year, Max." Saori explained.

"I know I do. I just don't want anyone to find out about it...because I'm kinda afraid that someone might think of it as being less of a man." Max answered.

Akashi seemed totally surprised about that assumption and also disgusted by that statement and asked, "What idiot told you that?"

"Sage, Yow-Ni...most of my friends I have at Shanghai Secluded Valley. They think that valentine's day is like a nightmare battlefield for all men to tend to their women and that I should not fall into their spell." Max explained.

Akashi and Saori were disturbed by what Max's friends had said and if Akashi were there to witness that, the one thing he could do is go up to them and give them a huge what-for and teach them a lesson and Saori said, "Well...I commend you for breaking that code they brought you."

"You and I have history, Saori. I pretended to agree with them so they can shut up about it." Max replied.

"Having someone you love doesn't make you less of a man. It just means that when you're around her, you have a lot of responsibilities that comes with it; protecting her, keeping her secure and making sure that she is loved at all costs. And always believe in love. Those things I mentioned...makes you more of a man." Akashi stated.

Max knew Akashi has a way with wisdom and he had always learned a lot from him and never showed any hint of doubt on his part and said, "And that's why I sent those cards and flowers to you, Saori...to show that I still think of you a lot."

"You're so sweet, Max." Saori said, tickling under his chin.

"I think you got a lot of competition on your hands, Maximus. Thousands of boys want to be chosen by her to be her date." Akashi mentioned.

Max blinked his eyes a few times and was well aware of the mounds of boys surrounding the Heavenly Tower competing for Saori's love, but he wasn't worried at all. He smiled and said, "That doesn't concern me. I'm not in it to compete for her affection."

"All the more reasons why I trust you with her and I think I know that Saori made a choice just this early." Akashi stated.

Saori nodded in agreement and said, "I already know who I want to take to the dance as my Valentine's date."

Max was thrilled to hear that and that strategy of taking a chance really paid off more than anything and he said, "I would be well honored to have Saori as my date for the dance."

"That's awesome, buddy. The event's a week away...so let's keep this between the three of us. No one should ever know about Saori already making a decision this early or even speak of it." Akashi stated.

"Me and Max are the only ones that can keep a secret." Saori stated, glaring at her wolf brother.

Akashi was a little offended to hear this straight out of Saori, assuming that he can't keep a secret and said, "Are you saying I don't keep a secret?"

"Pretty much. You can't keep it secretive for less than an hour or two." Saori added.

"I do keep secrets." Akashi argued.

"No, you don't." Saori stated.

"Name one time I exposed a secret, sis." Akashi exclaimed, folding his arms.

"One time?" Max and Saori asked.

* * *

I kinda left it there for hilarious reasons. Stick around for more!


	8. Targeted by Jealous Boys

And Max becomes targeted by jealous boys that want Saori...but doesn't let it affect him. Pretty powerful, huh?

* * *

Chapter 8: Targeted by Jealous Boys

Soon after their meeting, Max walked out of the Heavenly Tower with Akashi right behind him and as they were walking, Max noticed that there were a lot of boys there all wanting a chance to date Saori and after witnessing him with her, they were determined not to let Max get Saori at all costs and there's an army full of jealous guys there; ranging from ages 15-18 around the village in every aspect of species around.

Max heard them muttering and whispering about him, yet he chose to ignore everything they said about him and Akashi was determined not to let anyone stand in the way of this so they can get their luck with Saori.

"Where did this little punk come from?"

"If he thinks he's gonna get lucky with Akashi's sister, he's got another thing coming."

"Saori's gonna be mine."

"I don't care if they have history. These two will never last."

Suddenly, Max got called out by some of the boys as they walked out of there and he just didn't want to hear anything about it because it doesn't affect him.

"Hey, home wrecker!"

"Aren't you too young to be with a woman like Saori?!"

"She wants me, not some little boy!"

"I'm a real man!"

Akashi growled at them all and gave them a deeply angry glare and shouted, "ENOUGH! Otherwise, you guys might as well spend your valentine's day on your own wishing you were lucky to date my sister!"

Most of the boys kept their mouths shut to prevent themselves from getting cut off from getting their chances to date Akashi's sister and they know that only one can date her and Akashi glared at them and said, "Now...unless you don't wanna see my bad side, vacate the tower right now. We'll see you guys tomorrow and we'll see if any of you are good enough to escort my sister."

The boys did exactly as they said and they gave Max cold glares at him and they'll do anything they can to ruin his chance, but Max knows in his heart that he'll be the one for Saori and by the minute they're gone, Akashi looked at Max and gave him a wink, confirming him that the answer is already standing there.

"Thanks, Akashi." Max whispered.

* * *

Stick around for the real date choosing process!


	9. Choosing Process

And the choosing process begins...

* * *

Chapter 9: Choosing Process

By the next day, Saori walked across the Heavenly Tower to face the billions of boys that will be her date to the Valentine's Day dance and she couldn't help but think about Max coming all this way to see her at the rickshaw and it literally warmed up her hear to know that he'd still do anything for her, no matter what it takes and it shows what a wonderful person he is and couldn't imagine going with someone else to the dance.

She finally got to the front of the tower where she sees Satoshi walking by and said, "All the boys are here for you, Saori."

"Thanks, Satoshi." Saori replied.

"I'm pretty sure they'll pique your interest...to keep your mind off of that Maximus fellow." Satoshi stated.

Saori rolled her eyes in response to that and he still thinks of Max as a troublemaker and she said, "I doubt it."

Soon enough, Akashi was waiting for Saori to come over and his role is to determine which boy will be good enough to take Saori to the dance as her date, but he also knows that not every boy will get that chance with the exception for Max. Finally, here she comes with a hint of uncertainty and he could tell that she's not looking forward to meeting every boy and he couldn't blame her.

"Hey, sis. You ready?" asked Akashi.

"I guess so. I mean...I hope Max comes over." Saori stated.

Akashi couldn't agree more and called in anyone to open the doors so that the boys can come in and answer just one question and a response as to why each boy thinks they're good enough to date Saori and lo and behold, boys have multiplied by the millions and each of them wanted to get Saori's attention in many ways. Saori seemed completely shocked to see this and how much personalities they're showing out and she was totally unsure about this.

Akashi could tell by the look on his tiger sister's face that this was gonna be a long day and said, "Settle down, guys. The first person that came over should face her."

"YES!"

Before long, a 17 year old jaguar came in facing her and he had a lot of muscles and biceps carrying around and he came in the palace without a shirt and Akashi could immediately see that this was not gonna fly with him.

"What's your name?" asked Akashi.

"My name is Zhinzhi and I hail from good old Japan!" the jaguar replied.

"And why do you think you should date my sister?"

Zhinzhi lets out a sly chuckle and looked at her and replied, "Is that the best question you got? In Japan, the girls cannot resist this 1,000 pounds of pure jaguar awesomeness. My good-looks, muscles and my way with the ladies will be enough to date your sister. I'm also a risktaker because I love to check out chicks with a sick body."

Saori seemed a little uncomfortable about this person because there's one absolute thing on his mind and Akashi could see some red flags about this guy and said, "Okay...and your desire for my sis?"

"I'm one to take any relationship to second and third base." Zhinzhi replied.

And suddenly, he flexes his pecs to show off Saori and said, "Can you resist me, baby?"

"Actually...yes." Saori replied.

Akashi agreed with that and when he read the jaguar's aura, he could tell that he wants to get lucky with his sister and that will not fly with him and said, "Thank you for coming. But...not happening."

Seconds later, many boys came by and most of them were completely outrageous; one was nerdy, another one was nervous, another one was assuming that she would be super-skinny and when he saw her, the 16 year old mountain lion stated, "She looks too normal. Maybe if you lost 100 pounds, maybe you'll be my date."

Saori dropped her jaw in shock and saw that as an offense by what he just said and she got up, faced her and said, "My figure looks just fine, thank you."

"I like my girls under 100 pounds." the mountain lion snarled.

She could tell what he was talking about and that she wanted her to be anorexic and she ended up slapping him in the face and said to him, "Then why don't you find one?"

"I agree. You got no right to tell my sister what she would look like." Akashi snarled.

"Well, excuse me for helping her image. Am I wrong?" the mountain lion asked.

"YES!" Akashi and Saori shouted.

Before long, many other boys tried to impress her by doing some crazy dancing, flattering her, trying to crack jokes that doesn't even sound funny, showing their skin and one even offered her hand in marriage and in that response, Akashi knew that just wasn't gonna happen and threw him out of there.

"He seemed kinda cute." Saori joked.

Akashi quickly turned to Saori after that response and said, "Don't get any ideas."

"I'm just joking, big bro. If it was Max, I'd marry him in an instant." Saori elaborated.

The day continued to drag on and every boy wanted a piece of Saori and some of their antics went a little too far and Akashi had the duty to throw them out because there are far too many boys to try to take advantage of her and want her because of what they'll do after the dance...of which Saori does not want to take part of and Akashi would hound them down if tht ever happens.

It was all down to one more boy to head inside these palace walls...and of course, it was Max.

* * *

The last one standing! See how that turns out next!


	10. Last Boy Standing

Max is the last guy standing...and his reasons to take Saori to the dance sets himself apart from all the other boys.

* * *

Chapter 10: Last Boy Standing

It had been a long day of trying to choose the perfect date for Saori to go to the dance with and Akashi was almost starting to lose hope with finding the one boy for Saori, but he's not one to give up so easily and is determined to find someone that's good for her and Saori said, "That's all the boys."

"Yeah, it might be it." Akashi agreed.

"Sir...I don't mean to disturb you...but there is one more boy that's been waiting the entire day." one of the guards said.

"Who?" asked Akashi.

"He calls himself Maximus." the guard replied.

Of course, Saori and Akashi immediately knew who that meant and it made Saori more excited and a lot more faithful that she'll get a chance and Akashi said, "Bring him in here!"

The guards did as they were told as they got out and brung Max in there and when he walked this way, Akashi could see that this is the right choice for his sister to go with to the dance and Max said, "Hello."

"Hi, Max." Saori said, smiling.

Akashi comes towards Max and he asked, "I know that you're capable of taking my sister to the Valentine's day dance in six days. So...I have to ask this question; how come you wanna take my sister to the dance? And what makes you think you're good enough among all the other boys that wanted to ask her?"

Max immediately responded in the most honest, genuine and heartfelt way possible, "Because I love Saori deeply with all my heart. I've been there for her ever since those croc bandits tried to come after her and I rescued her. What makes me different from any other guy; I'm honest, reliable, kind, putting others above myself, a hard worker, determined, patient, forgiving, compassionate, courageous, well-disciplined, strong but not too strong and above anything else...I have a humble heart. There's no one else I'd rather spend my valentine's day with than Saori...because she's the most beautiful person in the world and I would love to not only be her date, but an escort."

All of those words really made Saori tear up with happiness and Akashi felt his heart growing bigger after hearing everything Max has said...especially at that tender age of 15. Satoshi, on the other hand...was still unconvinced that he's good enough for Saori and he said, "That all sounds fine and dandy...but I think it's time you'd leave."

"Satoshi!" Akashi protested.

"I'm sorry, sir...but you told me to take care of her well-being from other boys." Satoshi argued.

"Yes...but Max is very different from all those other boys we saw today." Akashi responded.

"And you believe that?" asked Satoshi.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Max replied.

That pretty much said it all and Saori stood up and replied, "I choose Max to be my date for the dance!"

Satoshi was dumbfounded as soon as he heard Saori say that and he said to Akashi, "Do something!"

"I will. Saori...you said to make a choice on who you want to be at the dance with and I couldn't agree anymore. Maximus is the right choice for my sister!" Akashi exclaimed.

Saori was completely happy to hear that and she run towards Max and hugged her tightly and something in Akashi's heart knew that Max is the one for Saori to go on a valentine's day dance with and Satoshi left the palace in a huff, leaving all three of them happily embracing each other and Max said, "This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too." Saori agreed.

* * *

Sounds like Satoshi doesn't like Max for some reason. I had to make the character an over-the top overprotective bodyguard for Saori because he assumes that Max might be one of those boys that could take advantage of Saori despite not knowing that Akashi and Saori have history with Max. Stick around for more!


	11. Discussion

And we have a heart to heart between Max and Akashi.

* * *

Chapter 11: Discussion

Soon afterwards, Akashi takes Max over to the hallways of the Heavenly Tower and Max was still astonished by how much it looked like than his last visits there and was just fascinated by how it all looks so well and Max said, "I should come here every summer."

"You know the Heavenly Tower is always open for you, Max. You're always welcome here anytime." Akashi said, chuckling.

Max could agree with that and he said, "I don't think that Satoshi guy likes me though."

Akashi could tell that Satoshi's assumption about Max was starting to weigh in on him and they entered in his room and sat down on this treasure chest and said, "Max...I know you. You're not like any other guy that can take advantage of my sister or a troublemaker as Satoshi says. There's not a single bad bone in your body because you have a pure heart."

Max nodded his head at that and he blinked his eyes a few times and said, "You got me there."

"I guess I still see you as the little cub that I wished I had when I was younger. Whenever I look at you, I look at myself and I realize we have the same struggles that we've gone through...one of which that I still deal with and have a hard time getting over. But you...you never held a grudge against what happened and never brought it up at least once. There were days that I wish I could be like you...leave my past behind and go forward." Akashi explained.

Akashi lowered his ears a little and Max said, "Hey...look at the life you have now; you're a kung-fu master, head of the Okami clan, you're a dad and a husband...what more could you want more than anything?"

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?" asked Akashi.

"Is it working?" asked Max.

Akashi cracked a smile and rubbed Max's head, messing with his spiky hair a little and replied, "Every time."

Max started laughing a little and he felt like he was back on memory lane a little bit because he remembers every single moment they had together back when Max was eight and Akashi was 20 and the two were like the best of friends, brothers and a little bit of father and son together and now that they're older, those roles never changed based on their strong bond.

"I just hoped that neither of us could grow up and have moments like that when I was eight." Max stated.

"I don't blame you. But...time keeps going forward and we have to grow up at some time. But...that doesn't mean the memories are gone forever. It's still in my heart as much as it is in yours. I've promised you that I will always be your friend, big brother and father and that promised has been kept ever since." Akashi answered.

Max nodded in response to that and said, "I'm glad you kept it."

"Yeah. Wanna know why I brought you here? To talk about Saori." Akashi replied.

Max knew that this was coming and that they're gonna get down to business with this and he was willing to listen to everything Akashi has to say about this and Akashi said, "Saori told me that you chased after the rickshaw yesterday after she passed through Shanghai Secluded Valley and my aura told me that you'd be the one to spend Valentine's Day with and I just knew that you'd take that chance because of the love you have for my sister. You know I'm overprotective of her, right?"

"I know you are. You were the same way to me." Max stated.

"Yeah. I just want you to know that you already have my permission to be her date to the dance. I know that I'm gonna make a long and drawn out spiel about treating her well and making sure that neither of you guys play like grownups. But you already know the rules, right?" asked Akashi.

"Yep. Don't take advantage of her, never leave her out of my sight, treat her with respect, realize that she's 16 and conduct myself." Max replied.

Akashi was happy to hear that Max remembered all the rules and he said, "You two are gonna have an awesome future together."

"You know it, Akashi." Max replied.

* * *

And you know for a fact that Max is truthfully loyal to Saori. Stay tuned for more!


	12. Keeping Satoshi Calm

And Akashi straightens a few things out with Satoshi about Max.

* * *

Chapter 12: Keeping Satoshi Calm

An hour passed by and Akashi was in the middle of a discussion with Satoshi about the festivities and how it'll be pulled off very well and Akashi was definitely onboard with every suggestion and got the chance to pull in some of his own to work out for the Valentine's day dance regarding the decorations, food, music and many more and Akashi will put Miyo in charge for the invitations and baked goods for the party.

Even with all of those plans, Satoshi felt a twinge of annoyance with the fact that Max is the chosen one to be Saori's date for the dance and Akashi was well aware of his dislike towards the teenage cub and he said, "You know, Saori's got a pretty good person to go to the dance."

"Master...I beg your pardon, but why should we have someone we don't know to be Saori's choice for a date to the dance? What are his parents like? Does he have a career? When was the last time he's been in prison for a criminal offense?" Satoshi stated.

"Adopted parents are great. He's 15 years old and he has no criminal background. He's not even old enough to be legalized." Akashi answered.

"I'm sorry, but I just think Saori would've been better off with another boy that we know." Satoshi stated.

"Look...I understand your concern, but the truth of the matter is that she chose Max. I've known him since he was a cub and I always knew that he'll be a great person for my sister. All the other boys...they'd might as well spend their valentine's with themselves." Akashi stated.

"Touche. But how do I know whether or not he's the right person for your sister? Shouldn't you worry about that?" Satoshi asked.

"I care about Saori as much as you do...but it's not your duty to protect her. That's my job as a big brother. Max is not a threat to my sister and I think you were a little rude to him while he was here twice." Akashi added.

Satoshi lets out an exasperated sigh and said, "I was just doing my job."

"I know you are and you're a great security guard for her, but I think you need to give Max some slack." Akashi added.

Satoshi knew this would be the most difficult choice to make in regards to Max, but Akashi did have a good point because throughout Max's visit, there was no threat or danger in her presence and figured that if Saori and Akashi are okay with him around, he might as well try to give Max a chance.

With a heavy sigh, Satoshi replied, "I'll try to give Max a chance."

"Thanks. Trust me, you'll like him." Akashi stated, with a smile.

* * *

We'll see how that turns out.


	13. Chance Fulfilled

And Max returns victorious!

* * *

Chapter 13: Chance Fulfilled

Max made his way back to Shanghai Secluded Valley with a smile on his face and he totally felt like he's on top of the world now that he's got a valentine date with Saori and he could not feel any more happier than ever and he knew that he always loved her and for him to spend valentine's day with her made it all the more special to him. When he finally got back in the village, he noticed Arizona walking this way and he said, "Hey, Zona."

"Max, how'd it go?" asked Arizona.

Max lets out a smile and he responded, "I have a date with Saori for Valentine's Day!"

Arizona was thrilled to hear the news about this and couldn't be more happier for his tiger brother and hugged him tightly and said, "I'm so happy for you, bro!"

"Me too!" Max replied, happily.

"So...how does it feel to have Saori pick you as her choice to take her to the dance?" asked Arizona.

"It's awesome, but I know that she chose from her heart instead of just choosing from her mind." Max answered.

"Whoa...since when did you get so wise?" asked Arizona, blown away by his response.

"From you...and Akashi." Max responded.

Arizona chuckled at that and they headed back to the house and he hopes that he'll make a good impression for the event and he'll look his best for this holiday.

* * *

Sorry it was short. Couldn't think of anything else! This next chapter will make up for it.


	14. Trying to Look Presentable

And we see the days fly by leading up to Valentine's Day and when there's a dance, you have to look very presentable. For example...

* * *

Chapter 14: Trying to Look Presentable

Days would soon fly by as Max gets himself prepared for the Valentine's Day dance with Saori and all he has to think about is getting some gifts to give her for the day and many include candy, flowers, teddy bears and many other items that would determine Max's love for Saori and then he has to figure out what he should wear for the event, so Sierra takes him over to this clothing store to see what kinds of outfits that Max would wear for the dance.

This middle-aged female leopard comes in seeing Max and Sierra coming by and she turned to Sierra and said, "Sierra! How are you?"

"Doing fine, Ishizu." Sierra replied, as she gave her a hug.

"So good to see you. Have you been popping out pups again?" asked Ishizu.

Sierra lets out a little giggle and rubbed her belly while asking, "What do you think?"

The bump on her stomach definitely confirmed the details and she said, "Congrats! Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it'll be a girl. We've had two boys so far now." Sierra responded.

"You and that husband of yours have been very busy lately." Ishizu implored.

Somehow, the talk about babies are starting to gross Max out a little bit and hopes that the conversation should be changed soon and Ishizu said, "So...what brings you by?"

"Oh...do you have any wonderful clothes around here for Max?" asked Sierra.

Ishizu looks at Max and replied, "I might have some around here. Is there a reason?"

"Valentine's Day dance." Sierra replied.

Ishizu was completely amazed by that particular reason and lets out a smile, hinting that he's gonna dance with a certain girl in mind and said, "Say no more."

Seconds go by and Ishizu brought Max over to parts of the dressing room and grabbed a measurer to see which size Max could wear on his leg size, shoulder height, arm length and waistline. Max was a little awkward when she measured his waist and tried to keep himself steady through the process and Ishizu said, "Your waist size is a 30 and shirt size is a 31. Pretty tall for a teenage cub."

Before long, Ishizu brought in some clothes for Max to wear to see how presentable he'll look for the dance and there were many clothes that Max wore that didn't really fit his style or personality and both Ishizu and Sierra agreed that it's not really that fashionable and for only 45 minutes, it came back with little response.

Until...

Max came out of the dressing room with a white vest and black silk pants and a bow tie and that definitely interested Ishizu and Sierra and they knew that this is the one. Max could tell this is the most amazing outfit he's ever worn in his life and said, "That's so cool."

"Max...I think that girl should chase after you before the rest of the other girls do." Ishizu said, looking at his clothes.

"What do you think, Max?" asked Sierra.

Max looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he looked completely different with that outfit on and he's never looked so handsome in his life and said, "Wow...that really looks like me."

"It is you...in your handsome form." Sierra said, smiling.

* * *

Now...that's an awesome suit for the dance! Stick around to see what Valentine's Day could mean for Max!


	15. Advice About Valentine's Day

And Arizona gives Max advice about the meaning of Valentine's Day.

* * *

Chapter 15: Advice About Valentine's Day

A few days went by and it's reaching two days before Valentine's Day and Max has went all around the stores, buying a lot of candies, flowers, cards and multiple stuff to give for Saori as valentine's day gifts and he wants to let Saori know how much she really means to him and just wants to let her know how much he loves her so much.

As he came back to Arizona's place, Arizona himself noticed that Max has been spending a little bit of money to get some valentine's day gifts for Saori and hopes that he doesn't overdo it too much, but he knows that Valentine's day is more than getting gifts and things like that.

Seconds later, Max was in his room, writing some heartfelt love meanings for Saori on one of the cards, each of them wanting to become perfect than anything else and he knows he's a tiger with plenty of words to express through writing and while he was busy with the cards, Arizona comes in the room and sees Max busy with those cards.

"Hey, Zona." Max said.

"Hey, Max." Arizona replied.

Arizona stepped inside and he walked towards the teenage cub and said, "Looks like you're making a lot of valentine's day cards."

"Yep. Brought some candies, flowers and a lot of stuff to show Saori my affection and how much I love her." Max answered.

Arizona could understand that, but he also knows that there's a true meaning of Valentine's day that goes beyond so far from what is can be and he said, "You want some advice from me?"

"What advice?" asked Max.

"About Valentine's Day."

With that, Max turned around and sat down with Arizona as he listens to the actual meaning of Valentine's day and Arizona told him, "You realized that you spent every coin to get all the stuff for Valentine's day, right?"

"Yeah. Isn't that we're supposed to do?" asked Max.

"For the most part. But...sometimes, you don't really need any material stuff to show the person you love how much you care about them. All you have to do is just celebrate it with someone you love and spend time with them and if you're there for them...that's pretty much the only gift you could ask for." Arizona answered.

"It is?" asked Max.

"Take it from someone that did the same thing you've done every year. Sierra has always told me to just not go over the top with my gifts. She's always told me that being with her is the best gift she could ever have." Arizona answered.

"Really?" asked Max.

"Yep. And when you realize that the person you love is the best gift ever, there's no better feeling ever. It's greater than any card, candy or flower can ever buy." Arizona stated.

Max could tell it all made sense to him and he realized that if he appears at the dance with Saori, it'll be like giving her a gift; just being with her and he lets out big smile and said, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course. If Saori wants a gift, you'll be the best gift she's ever given." Arizona stated.

"That'd be really awesome, Zona. Thanks." Max replied.

"Anytime." Arizona said, before leaving the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

And I think Max has an understanding right now. Stick around for more!


	16. A Gift from Max

Back at the Heavenly Tower...Saori is excited for the dance and she receives a V-DAY gift from Max.

* * *

Chapter 16: Gift from Max

Early Valentine's Day Morning

It's almost sunrise back at the Heavenly Tower and Saori walks around the whole palace and she felt happy that Valentine's Day is finally here and that means that she's excited to dance with Max tonight and as she was walking by, she started practicing dancing with Max as she twirls her way around the hallways as if it was the actual dance.

She twirled and spun around the whole hallway until she sees Miyo watching the whole thing and she stops for a while and laughs nervously and said, "Morning, Miyo."

"I see someone's excited for the dance tonight." Miyo said, smiling.

Saori giggled in response to that and she said, "Well...did it show?"

"Very much so. Excited that you get a chance to dance with Max tonight?" asked Miyo.

Saori was surprised that Miyo was well aware that Max is the person to be dancing with there and she asked, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Me and Akashi are gonna have a wonderful valentine's night planned after the dance." Miyo stated.

Saori could already tell what that meant and it was better for her not to know what it is, but she did say, "I'm guessing you're excited for it too."

"Yep." Miyo added.

Soon enough, Miyo hands Saori a letter before walking away and Saori looked at the letter and the letter 'M' written in the middle of it confirms that it's definitely from Max and she couldn't wait to open it as she opened it up, it was a card from Max and on the inside, it reads...

'There's no one else that I would love to spend Valentine's Day with other than you. My love for you grows deeper than you'll ever know and our hearts are tied together as one...one heart, one mind, one soul and one love. Always and forevermore. Happy Valentine's Day...Maximus.'

She lets out a deep happy sigh after she read it and the fact that it came from the pure heart warmed her heart up and she said, "I'm so glad that I picked Max as my date tonight. Speaking of which...I gotta get ready!"

* * *

Nothing to kick off V-DAY than a gift that comes from the heart! Stay tuned for more!


	17. The Day Has Come

And it's the most exciting day for everyone!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Day Has Come

Back at Shanghai Secluded Valley, Max was focused on getting ready for the dance and to appease himself in looking good for Saori and most of Max's family were really anxious and excited to see what he looks like for the event. Arizona could hardly believe that Max is going on his first dance and it's all happening so fast, but it couldn't have happened to another person and he was deeply happy for his tiger brother.

"Max is really growing up." Arizona said, smiling.

Sierra couldn't agree more and she was deeply surprised with how much Max is growing up and she said, "It seems like only yesterday when he was just a little cub with a big impression and a purpose. Now...he's getting older and getting more wiser than ever."

"I think Max will outlive all of us." Summer stated.

Musaki didn't know about Max outliving everyone else, but he is happy about the young man he's becoming and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "I just hope he stays true to himself and continues to be a light for everyone that he meets along the way."

"I believe that if Max follows his own path, he will become someone that he knows he can be." Oak Sung stated.

Musaki nodded his head in agreement with what his grandfather said and he lets out a smile and said, "I just hope he never stops living life to the fullest."

Soon enough, the door opens and out comes Max, walking down the steps in his white vest and those black silk pants and a bow tie and managed to lower his spiky hair a little bit as he walked down and all of them were completely amazed by how he looks and when he faced them, everyone was amazed, shocked, emotional and joyful for Max.

"So...how do I look?" asked Max.

"You look awesome, buddy!" Arizona exclaimed.

Sierra stood up and just got closer to him and said, "If I was Saori, I'd definitely have you as my date for the dance."

Max chuckled softly at that comment and said, "Thanks, Sierra."

"Man...I'm at a loss for words right now. I think you just look all-around awesome." Musaki said, holding onto his cubs.

Takashi looked at his uncle Max and he said, "Cool..."

"Doesn't he look cool, boys?" asked Musaki.

Oak Sung walked over towards the teenage cub and just couldn't stop smiling at his adopted grandson and said, "This is a very big night for you and for us, Maximus. I just want you to enjoy this moment as much as you can."

"I remember my first dance. I was so nervous when I danced with Musaki...but the trick is to always focus on having a good time and just enjoy dancing with someone you love." Summer answered.

Musaki chuckled softly in response to that and said, "I do remember that moment very vividly. I think I was nervous when I asked you to dance with me."

Arizona sighed at this and he said, "I'm so happy for you, little brother. You and Saori are so lucky to have each other as your valentine."

"Me too. I just hope I don't screw up." Max said.

Just then, a knock on the door comes in and Arizona answers it and in comes Satoshi entering the house and he said, "I have come here to pick up Maximus for the Valentine's Day dance."

Max walks by and he looks at Satoshi and said, "Hello, sir."

Satoshi looked at Max looking totally dressed up and it was a complete difference from what he saw the first time and he was shocked to see him like this and said, "Very elegant."

"Thank you." Max replied.

Satoshi cleared his throat and he said, "Well...on that note, let's head to the Heavenly Tower. I believe Saori is waiting for you."

"Let us know how it went, Max." Musaki stated.

Max nodded his head in response and he stepped outside as he followed Satoshi towards the rickshaw and enters inside to head for the Heavenly Tower and Max takes one look at everyone and waved to them and everyone else waved back when the rickshaw turned to go and for Max...the best night of his life is coming in.

* * *

And Max is on his way to the dance!


	18. Tigress' Rift

And here's where she expresses her frustration about Max.

* * *

Chapter 18: Tigress' Rift

Back at the Heavenly Tower, Saori was completely excited to be escorted by Max at the Valentine's Day dance and she was so happy on making the right choice to have Max celebrate that moment with her and it seems as though everything is going really well. Soon enough, she sees her stepmom walk by and she said, "Hi, mom."

"Hi, Saori." Tigress replied.

Tigress was well aware that Max is Saori's date for the dance and even though she's happy for her stepdaughter, she's still bitter towards Max and it was like this was a huge nail in the coffin for her that Max is coming by and she said, "Why did you have to choose Max to be your date?"

"Everything in my heart told me that he's the perfect choice to spend my valentine's day with." Saori answered.

"You sure it wasn't because he chose a different path that I told him never to cross?" asked Tigress.

"Mom...this has nothing to do with what he chose. Maybe he just wanted to do something different." Saori stated.

"By giving up kung-fu? The only thing that I wanted to teach him?" Tigress growled.

"Maybe he wanted to go on a different direction. It doesn't mean that he's gonna give up on it because he would never disrespect thr art form of China." Saori responded.

Tigress sighed heavily and she was still carrying all those angry feelings towards Max and she said, "Well..it's disrespect to me. How can he possibly walk away from all of this...for being a blacksmith, a sword polisher and sharpener and a wood carver?"

"I don't know if I have the answer for that." Saori stated.

Tigress lets out a frustrated sigh and she knows that it's Valentine's Day and that it's Saori's special day and she wouldn't dare to drown it for her and she said, "I hope you enjoy your little dance, Saori. I don't wanna see Max ever again."

"I hope you and Max work things out one day." Saori stated.

Saori left the room and just left Tigress standing there in the balcony, gathering her thoughts together and she has felt a resurgence of bitter resentment towards Max coming back after Max's decision to follow another passion he wants to go for and she lets out a big sigh and said, "I'll never forgive you for this, Maximus."

* * *

A little cameo wouldn't hurt. Next up...Max and Satoshi have a little chat about the dance.


	19. Max's Arrival

And we see where Max and Satoshi finally bond...almost.

* * *

Chapter 19: Max's Arrival

As Max was on his way to the Heavenly Tower, he was excited and nervous at the same time that he's gonna dance with Saori, but he just knows that it will be one of the most wonderful experiences that he'll ever have in his lifetime because Valentine's Day comes once a year, especially with the one you love the most and Max was not gonna miss his chance and will take it.

"So...are you nervous?" asked Satoshi.

Max looks up at Satoshi and he responded, "No...I'm fine."

Satoshi could tell he was a little nervous and he figured that he might as well give Max a chance before they make it to the tower in time for the dance and he said, "You know...I used to feel the exact same way when I danced with my date when I was young. I just didn't know what to expect as soon as I got there because it was a very big deal for me."

"You were nervous too?" asked Max.

"Oh, I was. Asking out the girl of your dreams is a huge deal for every young man because they're so beautiful, but we're too scared to ask them out because we're always afraid that they'd say no or if they have another guy. Yet...I learned for myself that if we keep holding back, we'd miss out on taking that chance because of our fear of rejection and it'll turn into regret soon. So...when I finally danced with her, I felt really happy that I didn't chicken out." Satoshi replied.

Max couldn't imagine what it would be like if he didn't ask Saori out if fear held him back and that would completely make him anxious that he would let that slip out of his fingers and he said, "So...what happened after you and your date danced?"

"We've been in love ever since...and I'm happy to say that we spent 25 happy years together." Satoshi answered.

And that intrigued Max after hearing Satoshi's story and he can imagine spending more than 25 years with Saori if they were married and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "That's really cool."

"Yes, it was. Akashi has told me that you two are good friends." Satoshi stated.

"Very good friends. Akashi's really loyal, kind, very helpful and he's always there for me like a brother, teacher, father and a friend all rolled into one. I told myself that I want to be just like him when he's older...but without all the daemon stuff." Max answered.

Satoshi nodded his head at that and soon enough, they finally made it to the Heavenly Tower and Max could tell that this is very festive for the dance and he knew that the moment is here.

'No turning back now.' Max thought.

* * *

Definitely no turning back now. This is it! The dance will commence soon!


	20. The Big Moment

And we come in for the awesome moment!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Big Moment

Max stepped out of the rickshaw and made his way into the Heavenly Tower and he could tell that this is gonna be the most important event of his life and will make it one to remember this Valentine's Day for and when he came inside, he saw Akashi and Miyo greeting him and he said hi to them and Miyo was blown away by Max's outfit and said, "Maximus...you look so handsome."

"Thanks, Miyo." Max said, politely.

"Saori's waiting for you in the ballroom, Max. Don't worry...I already let all the guys know that she's taken." Akashi stated, whispering at the last part.

"You have?" asked Max.

Akashi nodded his head and it made Max happy to know that he'll get a chance to dance with her and Akashi told him, "By the way...don't let her play like grownups. That won't be permitted until she's much older."

"All right. What are you guys doing for Valentine's day?" asked Max.

Akashi and Miyo didn't know how to respond to this because they know what they're gonna do for this special day, but wasn't gonna explain the real answer to Max and Akashi said, "You're 15, right?"

"Yeah." Max replied.

"Well...that's something that can never be mentioned until you're 20 or 25." Akashi stated.

And with that, Max nodded in understanding and made his way to find Saori, but not before he said, "Have fun."

After Max left, Akashi looked at Miyo and he could tell from the look on her face that she's ready for a night full of fun and Miyo said to him, "I'm ready for that Valentine's night, Akashi."

"I'm right behind you." Akashi said, smiling as both of them ran to the stairs to their room.

* * *

Of course we all know what that means. Stick around for the dance extravaganza!


	21. Eyes on You

And the moment you've been waiting for! Max and Saori finally dance!

* * *

Chapter 21: Eyes on You

Minutes go by and Max was making his way to where Saori could be, but he didn't have to look that far because he got captivated by her presence as she walked this way with a beautiful kimono dress with glitter sapphire all over and he watched her walk down the steps like that and Max felt like he was blinded by her beauty and her elegance almost as if it was the most beautiful he's ever seen of Saori in a long time.

Saori looked at Max and realized that he was standing there and she was immediately blown away by how he looks with this white vest and silk pants and to her, it was like seeing her knight in black and white striped shining armor that she couldn't resist. Saori said, "Hi, Max."

"Hey, Saori. Happy Valentine's day." Max said, smiling.

"You too." Saori replied, happily.

Both of them hugged each other and gave a kiss on the lips and Saori said, "You look so handsome...as always."

"And you look so beautiful. Like you always do." Max stated.

Saori giggled softly and placed her paw on Max's hand and she looked into his blue eyes and said, "You ready for the dance?"

"Yes." Max replied.

"Well...let's go and have a great time." Saori said, smiling.

Before they could go, Max told her that he's got a surprise for her as a valentine's gift and told her to close her eyes and when Saori closed her eyes, Max went behind here and pulled out a silver yin necklace and placed it on her neck and when she opened her eyes and saw the necklace, she couldn't be more thrilled than ever and she said, "Max...this is so beautiful."

"I won it at a carnival last year and it was supposed to be a birthday or Christmas present for you...but I decided it's better to keep it a surprise for Valentine's Day." Max replied.

She definitely loved the fact that Max got it for her and had to wait a full year to receive it and she said, "It was well worth the wait."

Then, Max showed her the yang necklace on his neck that symbolizes them both and he said, "You're my yin and I'm your yang. Together...nothing could break us apart as we look into each other as one."

There was no words for Saori to say, but the look on her face completely said it all and she smiled at him and just hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek and afterwards, Max pulls out his elbow and Saori lent her elbow into his and politely escorted her to the ballroom like a true gentleman as they were ready to have a wonderful evening together.

In the further distance, Tigress was watching the whole time and even though she still holds bad feelings towards Max for ditching kung-fu for a new passion, she couldn't let that stop her from supporting Saori into having him as her date and she whispered, "You two really are happy together."

* * *

Okay...maybe this wasn't the dance, but it's coming soon!


	22. Dancing the Night Away

And now...they finally dance!

* * *

Chapter 22: Dancing the Night Away

They entered the ballroom arm in arm and Max and Saori could not be any more happier in this moment than right now and as everyone was dancing, both tigers walked towards the center part of the ballroom and they turned to each other, bowed to their partner and within no time, Max placed his hand on Saori's paw and the other hand on her waist while Saori places her hand on Max's shoulders and started dancing with each other all around the ballroom.

Both of them were looking at each other's eyes as they were dancing and it was like one of the most amazing moments of their lives and they were twirling, spinning and doing some amazing dance movements...not knowing they're attracting a little bit of attention from everyone who's witnessing all of this.

Most of it made Saori notice and she said to Max, "Everyone's staring at us, Max."

"Let them stare, Saori. Just imagine we're the only two dancing." Max said, in a gentle voice.

That encouragement was enough to confide her trust in Max and just continued dancing together as they spun around the whole room as if the moment will never end and as this one song ended, both of them wrapped up their dance style as Max dipped Saori and their eyes were locked on each other and they smiled at each other.

"You're a good dancer, Max." Saori said, smiling.

"So are you." Max answered.

Max lifted her back on her feet and they held each other as the music started playing a slow song and they already knew the drill; both of them started slow dancing with each other and both of them were light on their feet as they danced together and for the teenage tigers, there was nothing they wanted more than to dance with each other on a special night like this.

"Max...wouldn't it be great if we did this every year?" asked Saori.

"Nothing could excite me more to dance with you every valentine's day." Max said, smiling.

Saori giggled in agreement and she said, "Yeah...but you're always my valentine every single year. What I love about you is that you always make me happy and secure and always treat me with so much kindness and respect."

Max was very pleased to hear that and he said, "Because I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you nor would I take advantage of you like any other guy would do."

"I know you wouldn't." Saori stated.

Both of them continued dancing with each other and Saori looked at Max in the eye and said, "Let's dance outside...just you and me."

"Lead the way." Max said.

* * *

Wonder what the private dancing will be like? Stick around!


	23. Nightfall Dancing

Max and Saori take their awesome dancing...on the roof. Just the two of them dancing.

* * *

Chapter 23: Nightfall Dancing

Max and Saori walked out of the ballroom and headed towards the roof and it seems like the perfect setting to continue dancing and Max exhaled sharply and said, "Wow...this is amazing."

"Yep. As I said...it's just you and me and I hope that this will be special." Saori answered.

Max comes closer to Saori as he places one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist and he said, "Everything about you is special in any way."

Saori smiled in response as she placed her hands on Max's shoulder and proceeded to slow dance beneath the bright moonlight and while they were dancing, Max kept thinking about the future between the two of them and how amazing it will be; that they'll get married and Max will be a part of the Tora Okami clan and devote his life and time with Saori, pursue his dreams on being a blacksmith and a sword sharpener/polisher and raise a family with her.

Saori was thinking the exact same thing too and how she would love to spend the rest of her life with Max by her side and how exciting it will be for their future to be just as bright as the moon and they looked into each other's eyes as they continued on and Max said, "This is the best night of my life."

"Mine too...especially when I'm with you." Saori agreed.

They resumed dancing as they did a few swings and Max twirled Saori around and just spun her over and both of their feet were on top of each other to slow them down a little and Max graciously dipped Saori and kept dancing the night away.

The moon shone so bright that their shadows were dancing along as well to keep the vibe going on and they could hear the music surround them outside on the roof and it was just romantic and swell as ever and as they kept dancing, Saori placed her head above Max's chest and it made the teenage tiger cub smile and he heard her purr softly and he kissed her forehead.

Both of them made a final dip and this time...Saori's eyes were shining like a diamond as Max stares deeply into them as the moon shone brighter and it was true...they are simply meant to be together and they got back up and they got closer and kissed each other on the lips while wrapping their arms around each other and embraced each other deeply.

After only 3 minutes, they broke off and just kept staring at each other with a smile and Saori said, "I wish this night will never end."

"Me neither." Max stated.

Both of them held their hands together and just looked at the moon together as Saori rested her head on Max's shoulder and there's never been such a strong love like this before.

'Best...valentine's day...ever." Max and Saori thought, in unison.

* * *

So beautiful! Stay tuned for the final chapter!


	24. Best Time of Their Lives

And the final chapter is here!

* * *

Chapter 24: Best Time of Their Lives

2 hours passed and the dance was over with and it was a very pleasurable experience that the two tigers shared together more than anything and soon after, they were surprised to see Akashi and Miyo come downstairs totally different; Akashi was only wearing his pants and his spiky hair was mussed up while Miyo came down with her nightgown half open and that kinda gave the assumption that their valentine's night was insanely fun.

Both Saori and Max looked at each other and wanted to ask them what they were up to while they were up there, but Akashi looked at both of them and said, "Don't ask us what we were doing in our rooms. Those kinds of answers will not be answered by anyone under 18 or 17."

"I'm almost 17." Saori stated.

Miyo got in front of both of them and focused their attention to Max and Saori and asked, "Did you two have a good time?"

"We had a blast." Max answered.

Saori nodded her head in agreement and just felt like she had the time of her life with Maximus and she said to Akashi, "He's a perfect gentleman...in case you were asking."

"Yeah, I know. I sensed it in my aura that he's been a gentleman to you through the dance. That's how I knew that you were in good hands with Max." Akashi stated.

There was nothing more exciting to see Saori and Max together at this dance and how wonderful it was for them in love and Miyo could see herself and Akashi in these two and hopes that their love will continue to grow stronger than ever and she said, "You two are gonna make great mates."

"I believe so." Max added, with much conviction.

Soon enough, Saori gave Max a little something as a valentine's day present and to his surprise, it was his very own metal wristbands with the words 'Maximum strength' on the left and 'Maximum heart of gold' on the right and it totally shocked Max and he said, "Wristbands?"

"Yeah. One of my brother's friends work as a blacksmith and he was happy enough to give me a set of wristbands for you...to show that our love will never be broken." Saori replied.

Max smiled at this and he just said, "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

"When you wear these, not only will you feel like you're your own warrior, but you'll think of me." Saori stated.

Both of them hugged each other and Max kissed her on the lips quickly and Saori started smiling and just looked at Max in the eye and said, "Good night, Max."

"Good night, Saori. Happy Valentine's Day." Max said, with a smile.

Saori walked back upstairs, but not before hugging Akashi and Miyo and saying 'good night' to them and while she's gone, Akashi looked at Max and rubbed his head and said, "Thanks for giving my sister the best night she's ever had."

"You're welcome." Max responded.

Max walked out of the Heavenly Tower and waved both Akashi and Miyo 'goodbye' as he made his way back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and Akashi thought to himself, 'Max...you're a one of a kind and I know you'll do great things someday.'

* * *

And that's it! Sorry for the late posting! I took a little vacay for the weekend and now I'm back! Hope you've enjoyed! AniUniverse is out!


End file.
